An Awkward Baseball Game
by icesk8er93
Summary: TROYELLA!Troy and Gabriella are just best friends. Little do they know that all thats about to change at this baseball game.After all the awkward tension..will they ever get together? R


**Hi people! I no most of you most likely want to kill me and I really apologize for not updating any of my stories like all year lol I am so sorry and I'm really hoping you guys can forgive me!! This one shot is just as a welcome back for me lol and its been in my head a while so I hope you enjoy!! **

Gabriella Montez was bored home alone on the phone with her best friend Taylor.

"Gabriella listen I no it would be weird but please just come!!" Her best friend tried to convince her. Since Gabriella got to East High she had made amazing friends. She also fell in love.

Most girls at East High would swoon over the basketball captain but not Gabriella. She actually fell in love with him for him….not just for his looks, even though looks were defiantly a plus. But like every normal teenage girl she thought he would never like her that way. Boy was she wrong!

Currently her best friend was trying to convince her to go to a baseball game with the gang. The only thing was everybody in the "gang" was pared off with somebody.

Taylor had Chad, Sharpay had Zeke, Ryan had Martha, and Jason had Kelsi. The only two left in her group were herself and Troy.

They all normally hang out together but going to a baseball game was different. It's like it was a date and they were the oddballs without anyone. Of course they constantly flirt but both are to shy to admit it.

"Taylor how many times do I have to tell you? I cant go I'm sorry!" Gabriella tried unconvincingly.

"Please! We love hanging out all together but seriously Gab is it because of Troy?" Taylor asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Maybe.." Admitted the brunette twirling a piece of her curly hair.

"He already said he was going. Listen, I know you like him but you're going to have to tell him eventually you know…maybe you guys can get together at the game you never know and you wouldn't want to miss out on an opportunity like that right?" Taylor knew that she was always hiding her feelings and was getting tired of it.

Gabriella sighed on the other end and flopped down on her bed "I know Taylor I wouldn't want to miss out on something like that but seriously how is a baseball game going to get us together?" She tried making a point.

"You have no idea…"Taylor whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing! Just we'll pick you up at 7:00 it's a night game to bring a jacket!" Taylor tried changing the subject.

"Fine." Gabriella knew there was no point in arguing and to just accept it. At least there was a game to keep her entertained instead of the awkwardness between all the couples.

An hour later Gabriella was in jeans and pretty blue t-shirt with casual sneakers for a baseball game. She grabbed a baseball cap and threw that over her head with her long curls cascading down her back. She put light make up and was ready to go. As soon as she was down putting lip gloss on she heard the car honk outside. She looked out the window wrote a quick note for her mom and ran out the house with her purse.

"Hey guys!" She said jumping in the back of the car next to Troy. Since there were so many of them they all split in separate cars. Gabriella was in the car sitting next to Troy in the back with Chad and Taylor in the front. Of course with Chad's previous tickets Taylor decided it would be best if she drove her car.

Troy gave her one of those smiles you could just melt. It was a special smile that he saved just for her. She smiled back at him.

"Hey Gabster! Ready for the game? Taylor said that she's going to buy us hotdogs there which means its going to be a drink to because I mean seriously who eats hotdogs without a drink!" Chad exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey Gabi pay no attention to him." Taylor said looking at the road in front of her.

"Hitting the sugar a little early aren't we Chad?" Gabriella said with a teasing smile on her face. That got a chuckle out of everybody in the car.

"Maybe…"Chad said grumbling then facing the front of the car again.

The rest of the ride was mostly quiet after that except for when Taylor needed help on where to go and the music blaring through the stereo.

"OH PARK THERE!!" Chad exclaimed pointing to a spot handicap spot.

"And this is why you get tickets Chad." Taylor said pulling into a normal spot next to all there friends car.

"What? I like how they have the petty blue design around it…it's like that spot is so special since it's so close!!" He said to Taylor getting out of the car.

"That's ok Chad you could still go back to Drivers Ed." Gabriella sighed as she got out of the car too.

"Hey why do they call it Drivers Ed? Other people take it that aren't named Ed to you know that drive…When I drive it should be called Drivers Chad! That would be so awesome!!"

Everyone all met up and started walking into the stadium while ignore Chad's remarks yet slightly chuckling about there friends dumb moments.

As Gabriella expected all of the couples sat together leaving Gabriella and Troy to themselves.

"It always seems to end up this way doesn't it? Always just us…" Troy said casually sitting down in his seat next to his crush.

"I guess…but hey I'm not complaining!" Gabriella said trying to lighten up the tension.

"Defiantly no complaining from me." Troy said smiling as he noticed Gabriella's rosy cheeks under her baseball cap. She smiled back and turned her attention to the game.

They tried ignoring how most of the guys, except Troy, had their arms around the girls seat. Gabriella sighed and wished that Troy would put his arm around her chair.

As if God heard her, Troy pretended to yawn and threw his arm around her shoulder.

Gabriella smiled and leaned a little closer to him making Troy blush.

"Gabriella!" She heard Chad yell her name 2 seats down next to Taylor.

"Do me a favor and go get me that hotdog I'm kind of busy right now?" Chad asked as he started to kiss Taylor again.

"Yeah sure whatever." Gabriella started to get up when she felt another hand tugging on her arm. She turned around questionably to Troy who was looking at her.

"I'll come with you." He got up, grabbed her hand and led her down to follow Chad's order.

They walked down to where the concession stands were, their hands never breaking apart. Gabriella looked down at their locked fingers and blushed as she noticed Troy give her a funny look. He looked down to where she was looking and turned a deep shade of red and let go of her hand while looking away. Gabriella was a little disappointed but made sure to stay close to him.

They continued walking until Gabriella tripped over a bag of popcorn that was laying around. Unfortunately her hands went kind of crazy and she ended up pulling Troy down with her.

They started cracking up and ignored all the people around them looking at them as if they were crazy. They abruptly stopped when they noticed there position. Troy's arms were around her waist on top of her and she also had her arms on his shoulders. They were about to lean in when an old lady yelled "GET OFF THE FLOOR!! Stupid teenagers…"

Troy and Gabriella turned beat red and scrambled off the floor awkwardly.

"Um…haha…you ok?" Troy asked trying to ignore what just took place.

"Yeah I'm good you?" Gabriella asked not looking him in the eye.

"Fine…so uh let's get Chad those hotdogs before he comes looking for us." Troy suggested.

"Good Idea." Gabriella said with a red face still.

They walked in awkward silence. Once they got to the concession stand they ordered everybody hotdogs and soda's. So they wouldn't have to come back they ordered every couple fries, in order to save money, and one for each other them.

They hobbled up back to there seats and gave everybody what they bought.

"No way I really can not share my food with him!" Sharpay shrieked and pointed to Zeke,

"I love the guy but he eats like a pig!…No offence sweetie."

"Non taken." Zeke said with a mouth full of French fries.

"Here you give me that one and you two can share instead! Thanks a bundle! You two are so fabulous!" Sharpay said grabbing the fries.

"Hey Guys are French fries French?" Chad questioned inspecting on of his.

"Wait dude if they sell them in America…shouldn't they be called like American Fries?" Jason asked agreeing with Chad. Kelsi and Taylor both his there respective boyfriends over the head.

"You deserved that one hunny…" Kelsi said apologetically. The gang turned their attention back to the game as one of the players made a home run.

Troy and Gabriella went back to their seats and shared the French fries. Gabriella's fingers accidentally touched Troy's as they reached in at the same time. They both jolted away and ignored that spark that rushed through their bodies.

During the break, they had a kissing camera going around to find some couples in the stadium.

The camera got all of the gang smooching with all the crowd hollering. Unfortunately the camera spotted Troy and Gabriella.

They both look SO embarrassed. They just looked around awkwardly.

"KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" the crowd kept shouting over and over again. Even the baseball players were interested on what was going on.

Their friends were laughing silently and embarrassed teens.

After enough chanting, enough interrupted kisses, this was Troy's chance.

With Gabriella looking around awkwardly with rosy cheeks, Troy used all his courage grabbed her shoulders and kissed her right on the lips.

"FINALLY!" the gang shouted.

Gabriella forgetting everything kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck as best as she could.

The crowd cheered wildly. After the kissing camera was done the game started to go on again. Gabriella broke away with a smile on her face. Troy smiled back and leaned in for another taste of heaven.

They started kissing sweetly yet with a lot of passion they were hiding for such a long time.

Out of no where it started to rain. They immediately stopped kissing and looked up at the sky then down at each other and smiled knowing that was exactly where they wanted to be at that moment.

"I'm so glad I decided to come tonight," Gabriella whispered. He just smiled and sweetly kissed her cheek.

"Me too…" He whispered back.

Suddenly, their moment was interrupted by a piece of hot dog being thrown at Troy's head. Troy looked over and noticed that Chad had a goofy smile on his face and just waved at Troy. He turned back to Gabriella and smiled. She smiled back and grabbed his hand. They sat finally at peace and watched the rest of the baseball game together.

**THE END!**

**Please review I don't know if I liked how it turned out so let me know what you guys think!! This took me hours to write and I worked pretty hard on it so let me know! And if I get lots of review and ill put up another chapter. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
